


If We Die, Can You At Least Take My Last Breath Away?

by ahale



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending, my babysitter’s a vampire, this is sad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahale/pseuds/ahale
Summary: Ethan and Benny talk before that chance is taken away.Or, Bethan moment before the big explosion in the last episode.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, ethan morgan & sarah fox & benny weir & rorey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	If We Die, Can You At Least Take My Last Breath Away?

**Author's Note:**

> hi, please ignore any typos! it’s currently 3 am so i’ll probably go back and edit tomorrow :(

Ethan wasn’t sure how everything went to shit so fast. He was confident, almost completely certain, that him and his group of the supernatural could’ve stopped Stern before he wiped out the whole town. They had a plan ready, egar to save not only them, but everyone in town.

Somewhere along the lines, however, he supposes he calculated wrong.

They fled the building, in hopes to get a far distance from the power-crazy vice principal. His legs were screaming at him, his heart beating out of his chest. Logically, the knew they wouldn’t make it out in time. For Jesse and Sarah, maybe. Jesse had grabbed Sarah’s hand, using his vampire speed to get them out quickly despite her noises of protest for not wanting to leave without her friends. She knew what was bound to happen, wanting to get it over with in the presence of the people she loved deeply, no matter how bad of date she had with Ethan or how bad Benny got on her nerves. They were her family, and she never got the chance to tell them that.

Ethan was running faster than he ever thought he could, Benny right behind him. Eventually they made it out of the building, and that’s when he heard Benny slow down.

“E,” Benny gasped out. “Ethan, please.”

“Benny, we have to go!” Ethan shouted, now stopped as well to give his friend a pleading look.

“E, please.” He started, tears streaming down his face. “We’re never going to make it. There’s no point in running. I don’t want to spend my last few minutes on running from the inevitable.”

Ethan’s shoulders dropped as Benny sat on a bench, sitting beside him. They were both panting and out of breath. It was quiet for a second before Ethan spoke up.

“Who would’ve thought,” He started, “That this is the way we’re gonna go.”

Benny let out a strained laugh, looking down at his best friend. “Man, if someone would’ve told me a year ago that we’d end up getting dragged into so much supernatural shit, I’d think they were a bigger nerd than the both of us combined.”

“Right.” Ethan let out a small laugh. “I don’t wanna die, B. Not like this.”

Benny sniffled, making Ethan pause before continuing. “My parents, Benny. Jane. All the things I haven’t seen, all the things I haven’t done.” He took a deep breath before whispering, “All the things I didn’t get to say.”

“Me too. My grandma, I wish I was with her. I hope she knows how much I love her, despite all the annoying shit I pull.” He chuckles. “It wasn’t supposed to end like this, E. But, if I’m dying with anyone, I’m glad it’s with you.”

Benny wrapped his arm around him, pulling him a bit closer. “Since this is my last chance to properly be myself, I need to make sure you know before we go.”

Ethan looked up with a mix of confusion and tears on his face. “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember how we became friends?” Benny asks, but doesn’t give him a chance to answer. “You were crying on the steps of your back porch because your parents got into a huge argument. I remember walking outside, not sure remembering what for, maybe just to play with some toys, but I heard you crying. I don’t know what it was, but something pulled me to go check on you. You looked up at me confused and a bit nervous when I introduced myself. You were so shy then, at least compared to my loud mouth. When you looked up at me, I felt my heart stop. You were, and this is how I quoted it when we were younger, the prettiest boy ever.” Ethan let out a choked laugh at that.

“I told you that you were my best friend then, and I remember making some stupid joke that made you laugh. Something about that laugh made my heart swell. After your mom called you back inside, I vowed to be your best friend forever and make sure you never cried again.”

Both boys smiled at the memory. “I remember that like it was yesterday.”

Benny smiles a bit wider, looking away for a second to wipe his tears. “I know why it made my heart swell, Ethan. It wasn’t for the fact that I was able to make you laugh when you were crying or anything like that. It’s because it was you.”

He heard Ethan take in a sharp breath. More tears fell as he continued. “I love you, Ethan. You’re my best friend, you always will be. But it’s something more. It started when I started noticing the longing stares I sent you. Then, it was the way my heart started beating faster whenever you touched me or laughed at my stupid jokes, or even when you would simply smile in my direction. I didn’t stop pushing it down until I saw how bad you had it for Sarah. I tried to push it down as a fear that she’d take my best friend away from me. In reality, I just wanted you to look at me the same way you looked at her.”

Benny exhaled when he was finished talking, a huge weight being lifted of his chest. Benny Weir was in love with his best friend. He didn’t want to die without telling him, even if he doesn’t feel the same way. It was a secret he decided he wanted to let go of, to have even just a few minutes of being his true self.

Ethan didn’t say anything right away, staring at Benny with shock. “It’s okah if you don’t feel the same, or even if you think i’m gross now. I needed you to know.”

“Benny, you absolute idiot.” Ethan closed his eyes, tears trailing down his face even more. “Why now? Why are you just telling me now?”

Benny was taken back at the comment, at loss for words. Ethan doesn’t know why that question came out the way it did. He knew the answer, because it was the same reason Ethan had.

“Sarah and I’s date didn’t go well for a reason.” Benny listened intently, looking down at his best friend who was staring at the ground. “It wasn’t just because of everything that happened. It was because...” He trailed off, knowing he needed to finish but not know the right words.

Benny rubber circles on his side with his fingers, as a way to say _it’s okay, E. You can_ _tell me_. “Because the whole time, I was wishing it was you instead. I didn’t properly realize until we were sitting at the table, an ache in my chest every time I thought back to you helping me prepare for it.”

He stopped after that, slowly turning his head to look at his best friend. “Are you serious?” Benny whispered.

“God, yes. It’s you, B. It’s always been you.” Ethan grabbed Benny’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

“So, you’re telling me...” Benny started, voice strained from the crying. “That we could’ve been making out this whole time?!”

Ethan chuckled, slapping his arm without much force, appreciating the joke to try and lighten the mood.

“I guess so.” He laughed. “We’re complete idiots, aren’t we?”

“The biggest idiots in this town.” They both laughed that time, feeling more free than they have in a while.

Benny pulled Ethan as close as he could get. They both knew it was a matter of time before the explosion happens, yet they both felt safe in each other’s arms. “Do you think there’s an afterlife?” Benny whispers.

“I’ve never really thought about it.” He looked at Benny with teary eyes. “If there is, promise we’ll find each other again?”

“Always, E.” He says. “Always. It’s okay. I know someday, I’m gonna be with you.”

Ethan let out a huge sob, wrapping his arms tighter around him. “If we do die, can you at least take my last breath away?”

Benny smiles. “I love you so much, Ethan Morgan.”

“I love you too, Benny Weir.”

Their fingers were still intertwined, both of them being uncomfortable due to the sitting position. They didn’t care, though. They had each other, and that was more than enough.

“Can I kiss you?” Benny asks.

“Always.” Ethan says. They didn’t care about the tears on their face, starting to lean in.

And with a loud boom, their lips never got the chance to meet.

-

Erica and Rory watched sadly as the explosion hit while Jesse and Sarah watched in another part of the woods, an ache in their chest they know will never go away. Sarah was sobbing, trying her hardest to get out of Jesse’s grip to go be with her friends, her family, but was too weak to fight hard enough. No matter how much they didn’t admit it, nobody could replace the hole in the heart that was reserved for their dorks.

Sometimes, even the best heros can’t save the world.


End file.
